Crazy in Love
"Crazy in Love" by Beyoncé ft. Jay-Z is featured in Just Dance 2, Just Dance: Greatest Hits, and'' Just Dance Wii. It is covered by ''Studio Musicians. Appearance of the dancer The dancer is a woman with brown curly hair, a purple and black dress with a gold belt, purple strappy heels and sunglasses. Background It resembles a catwalk that a model would walk down. In the beginning of the song she struts her stuff down the catwalk before starting her dance, making it apparent that she is supposed to be a model. The background consists of flashing lights. There are packs of small circular lights on the wall and stage lights on the floor. Gold Moves The routine has 3 Gold Moves which are all the same: All: Make a big circle with your right arm. Crazy In Love GM1.PNG|All Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups Crazy In Love ''appears in the following Mashups: * Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Blame It on the Boogie * Blurred Lines * Just Dance * Miss Understood * Oops!...I Did It Again * Prince Ali * Rich Girl Captions ''Crazy In Love ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Just Say NO! * Pause Repeate * Precious * Raise The Roof Trivia *The dancer appears in the background of D.A.N.C.E. with blue skin and without clothes'color. * The song had a different color scheme and longer hair before, and you can find that here: Beta Elements *This is the first song to feature Jay-Z, Umbrella being the second. * The dancer seems to be modelling on the catwalk. * The catwalk appeared in the actual music video for the song. * This is the first Beyoncé song in the game but it's unofficial due to the cover. Her second song would be Beautiful Liar, a song which was also covered. * The green lines representing hand movements in the final version of the dance may have come from the beta dancer, which had a green glove. This (the lines) was not changed despite the fact that the final dancer's glove was changed to orange. It has been fixed in the Wii version of Greatest Hits. * The caption "Just Say NO!" has the same name as a Barbra Streisand caption. * There is a boy called Wesley Enriquez who designes clothes for the videogame ''Animal Crossing: New Leaf; one of them takes inspiration from this song (you can see the dress here). *If you watch the preview gameplay on YouTube, you can notice that there is one incorrect pictogram, the Gold Move pictogram. The strangest fact is that it's not golden, so maybe the choreo had different Gold Moves before. Gallery BETA_1.png|Different hair style and color scheme 640px-Beta 5.jpg|Different color scheme CrazyinloveJD2menu.png|Crazy in Love in Just Dance 2 crazyinlovedancer.jpg|Beta dancer Videos File:Beyoncé - Crazy In Love ft. JAY Z File:Studio Musicians - Crazy in Love Just Dance 2 File:Just Dance Greatest Hits - Crazy In Love - 5* Stars File:Just Dance Wii "Crazy In Love" 5 Stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Covered Category:00's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Rap Elements Category:Hard Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Dances with the same Gold Moves Category:Julia Spiesser